Delilah and Company
by Delilah-The-Ninja-of-Metal
Summary: [Started over, read this one] How an weird girl gets even weirder... along with her friends of couse


"I told you. I TOLD YOU SO, AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!" A young girl screamed as she was held up in an alley way as the two criminal's looked through her backpack. "Well, excuse me for not wanting to run across the tops of buildings!" Said the other girl as she held on tight to her purse. "Will you two shut up already?!" One of the crooks said. "Well excuuuuuuuuuse me~ I don't need a stinky, ugly, poopy faced jerk telling me what to do! Yeah... I WENT THERE!" Delilah said as she yanked her backpack back from their ridged grasp. "Delilah, was that the best idea?" Asked the other girl as she tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ears. "I think it was brilliant. Unlike you who thought IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO TAKE THE LONG WAY THROUGH THE ALLEY! HI! I'M ROBIN AND I'M TOO SCARED TO RUN ON THE TOP OF BUILDINGS" Delilah screamed as she imitated her friend. "HELP! HELP! I AM GETTING ROBBED! I COULD DIE! I AM DYING! POLICE! EPA! SOCIAL SERVICES!" Robin screamed. "Shut it girl, or I'll use this." The other crook sad as he held a knife to her throat. Delilah let out a small "eep". "Can't we talk this out like normal people? …ROBIN GET THE BAGS!" Delilah screamed as she tried to escape. "Woah there little missy, you may need to slow it down." He said as he caught Delilah's arm and pushed her against the wall with his arm. She hit the wall with great force, and slid down the brick wall as Robin stood there, like a deer in head lights. "Excuse me, but may I ask what you are doing to these two girls?" A voice said from the other side of the alley. "Get away, we're busy." Said the crook who just pushed Delilah against the wall. A shot of fire burst through the alley. The crooks looked at each other, and then ran away, dropping the backpack on their way. Delilah slowly stood upholding her head. "See... I- I told them to get away..." She said swaying back and forth as Robin ran to her aid. "They ran away on fire..." Robin said glancing at the alleyway. "Yeah. Yeah. I know. I was on fire... ROBIN YOUR HAIR!" Delilah screamed as Robin's hair caught an ember and ignited. "FIREFIREFIRE!" Delilah screamed running around in circles. "Allow me to, cool things down." A voice said as an icy breeze came over the two girls and put the fire out. "AM I STILL KNOCKED OUT?!" Delilah screamed as two figures came out of the dark. "The Ninja." Robin whispered. "Oh my gosh. The Ninja saved the day! Have some star stickers. Give them cake. So amaze. Claps for you." Delilah said dully getting her backpack as she walked away. "Please excuse her behavior, she just doesn't enjoy to be showed up by boys..." Robin said turning around and walking after Delilah. "Thank you, anyway!" She said as Delilah climbed the fire escape and hopped inside of a window. "AND DON'T COME AROUND THESE PARTS AGAIN!" Delilah screamed throwing a glob of oatmeal at the ninja, which hit Kai's head. Robin sighed as she went inside, and closed the window. "Well, that was..." Kai began. "That girl must've been hit hard against that wall." Zane said. The window was opened again at a bowl was thrown at the wall above them. "I ALWAYS ACT LIKE THIS YA TIN CAN OF A NINJA!" She screamed as she shut the window so hard the glass broke. "Robin!" She gasped. "Breeze is going to kill you! Look what you did to the window!"

After that… incident… The Ninja went back to the Bounty and tried to dig up some information on the girl with the hair on fire and the crazy psycho [a girl's voice echos in the distance: "I AM NOT A PSYCHO!"]

"Well, we can look up all of the residents of the apartment, and tract them down from there!" Nya said punching keys into the keyboard, trying to impress the ninja with her fast typing even though there was a SIRI built in. "Well, You have Robin, no last name… She works at Doomsday comics, and has a reputation for stealing all the donuts in the break room. You have a girl, but only her nickname shows… Breeze. She works at Dareth's place, teaches mediation. There's a Maddie, she works at the Ice Cream joint down the street, doesn't have much of a personality, but has a very high IQ. And a Delilah Eve Martin. She has an unhealthy obsession with cereal, is not allowed to have sugar because apparently she goes crazy, and has to be chained to a chair. Ironically, she works at the candy joint, and used to work with the Serpentine…" Nya trailed off as the face of a young girl was shown on the screen with tears in her eyes. "Here's a picture of her at age 7… House was burnt down, claims a dragon ate her parents. But there are other theories too…" She said as all the girls, in present state were shown on the screen. "They seem to be about 14." Cole said leaning against the table. "Why do you need to know all this stuff anyway?" Nya asked as she put the screen back on the security cameras of Ninjago. "I have a weird hunch about those girls…" Kai said. Nya rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

At that same moment~

"Delilah, how many times have we told you not to throw oatmeal at people?" Breeze asked looking at the broken window and the stray cats that were eating the oatmeal. "A lot…" Delilah said looking up from her untouched sandwich. "Delilah, you are the youngest of us, we let you get away with these things to often." Breeze said sitting next to her. "Yeah, like last week you put a frog in my lunch bag!" Robin complained. "And you played a prank on the doorman! Thank God he didn't kick us out like the last one did…" Maddie began as Robin and Delilah snickered remembering the oatmeal that was put on his chair. Breeze shot them a look and they stopped imminently. "We need to stick together." Breeze said putting Delilah's sandwich in the fridge.

As Delilah stared out the window, there was a knock. "Pizza!" a voice said. "I didn't order any pizza…" Delilah said as everyone stared at her. Breeze walked over to the door and opened it to be greeted by five boys in Ninja


End file.
